Haven't You Given Enough?
by TheeKozakura
Summary: Haven't you spilled enough blood? Haven't enough of your bones been broken? Haven't you gotten enough scrapes and bruises? Haven't you given enough? based on scenes and quotes from season 2 episode 2 of the netflix show daredevil.


**A/N: So this is a fic i have been working on for a really long time. I started writing this when daredevil season 2 originally came out, but i got side tracked with other things and then life got busy so it took longer than i wanted to finish this. I honestly have mixed feelings about this fic and i can't decide if this is good or bad, but here goes nothing!**

 **Also yes i used a batman quote at the end of this fic, and it was done intentionally. Finally this fic is written from quotes and scenes from season 2 episode 2 of daredevil.**

 **TheeKozakura does not own Daredevil, Batman, or any of its characters. They belong to there proper owners.**

 **anyways enjoy!**

 **~TK**

* * *

" _Haven't you given enough?"_

It starts out as just a question from the few people that know his identity: Claire, Karen, Foggy. They would ask him this time after time of coming home bloodied and broken.

 _Haven't you spilled enough blood?_

 _Haven't enough of your bones been broken?_

 _Haven't you gotten enough scrapes and bruises?_

He wonders that too as he sits on his couch listening to the city, his city. As he sits there listening he thinks that maybe, just maybe this time he has given enough. It's a fleeting though really, and it vanishes as quickly as it came when a scream echoes in the night. He waits a moment after he hears the scream, hoping to hear sirens, he waits and listens, they never come. He quickly grabs his daredevil gear and vanishes into the night.

Foggy worries.

Every time he goes out foggy worries he's not going to come back. He worries that he's going to wind up dead on a rooftop somewhere, or in a dumpster. Foggy worries that he will come back from daredeviling with injuries so severe that not even Claire can fix them. Foggy worries that he will have to bury his friend, no family, and the thought breaks his heart.

Foggy gets it when Matt says the city needs daredevil, really, he does. He just doesn't understand, no he doesn't like, that ultimately the cost of Matt trying to save the city is going to be his life. Foggy knows how this will end, he can see it clear as day every time Matt goes out as Daredevil, and he's not okay with it.

That's why as he stands in Matt's kitchen with Matt listening to him he says "Haven't you given enough?"

Matt doesn't reply, he cocks his head to the side like he's thinking and Foggy continues to speak.

"Will it be enough when you give your life?"

Matt doesn't reply, but the look on his face speaks volumes. It says that Matt is willing to sacrifice everything, even his life for this, his city. Foggy walks out of Matt's apartment not saying a word and Matt lets him.

Matt knows how this will inevitably end, there is no other way in his mind that this could end. That's why when Foggy, or Karen, or Claire ask him if he has given enough he doesn't reply. Because the answer will be no. There is always another person to be saved, another crime to stop, more bones to break and blood to spill. Hell's Kitchen needs Daredevil, and Daredevil will do anything to protect his city even give his life.

Foggy knows that one day, maybe not today if he is lucky, being Daredevil will kill Matt. He knows that without a doubt, and he's far from okay with that. This city may need Daredevil, but he still needs Matt Murdock as well.

That's why Foggy tries to tell Matt, to convince him, that he has given enough, though Matt will always disagree. Foggy knows that its inevitable, Matt will die, and he's starting to think that maybe he doesn't want to be here when it does…

" _You don't owe these people anymore, you've given them everything"_

" _Not everything, not yet"_

* * *

 **A/N: i hope you guys liked this and it wasn't to horrible. Anyways leave a review and tell me what you think, i appreciate feedback as long as it's constructive.**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **~TK**


End file.
